


Spyra Reignited: Spyra the Dragon.

by Storyreader21



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Spyro different color, Spyro turned into a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2020-09-25 11:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyreader21/pseuds/Storyreader21
Summary: In Spyro the Dragon, Spyro is captured in crystal with the  others, but as the purple dragon, is able to escape on his own, though it costs him his color(though he keeps the power) and gender. Follow him, now her on the path through the Spyro Reignited games, this is the first game.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Spyro.
> 
> I got the inspiration from Spyro's Gender Change by Spyro9510 on fanfiction.net, and since I am getting the Spyro Reignited for Switch on september 3, I thought I'd make it. Though until then it will be just the prologue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Spyro.

In the world of Dragons ... a young dragon by the name of Spyro, was playing around, as some older dragons made a tv commercial live. With Spyro paying attention to them just in time for him to hear him call Gnasty ugly, which everyone knew was true.

Suddenly beams of energy shot down turning the older dragons to crystal.

"Huh." Spyro said noticing he was the only one not turned to crystal. "Looks like I've got some things to do."

With that Spyro took off to help everyone, only to be hit by one last beam himself, trapping him in crystal as well.

"Spyro!" Sparx, the dragonfly that was Spyro's friend called before realizing he couldn't help, and went to try to find a dragon that avoided being turned to crystal to help.

Meanwhile deep inside Spyro in the crystal, the ancient power of the purple dragon was fighting the imprisonment.

Unfortunately, while it could free others from their crystal imprisonment, being the one trapped weakened it's powers enough that it couldn't break free. However it refused to give up, and began increasing it's power by stopping the power that turned Spyro's scales purple, returning him to the coloring he would have had if he was not born with the power of the purple dragon.

Unfortunately, it still wasn't enough, so it started feeding on Spyro's DNA for the power it needed, until with a mighty blast Spyro was freed 24 hours after being imprisoned, though immediately fell unconscious from the strain. Though while the power of the purple dragon was now back to full, because the power had fed on Spyro's DNA, the DNA was now unstable, with thee power turning it's full attention to stabilosing the DNA. With how it was stabilised, not only caused Spyro to be stuck with his current color permanently(but still having the power of the purple dragon), but also changed him into a girl. Which would shocck him, now her when she woke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked Spyro9510 if I could use the name Shira, from their story. Though instead of using the colors I asked for suggestion, since I sincerly doubt that theyy will be the same. The colors are based on pink, green, red, blue, yellow, green, and black. (There is also purple but what I already wrote makes that impossible). Those are the main colors, so I can use the color change codes used in the other versions to help remember, though like Shira in the story it doesn't have to be that color alone.
> 
> However I have not heard back yet, and so I am asking you readers woth help for both a name, and color that will be used in chapter two, with the name becoming part of the final title.
> 
> Alsso with what I wrote, I have the option of having Sparx returned before Spyro breaks free, hav8ng Sparx still be gone, and femSpyro get a new dragonfly for the story, or Sparx still be gone, and femSpyro not have a dragonfly. Which do you think I should use?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spyro frees the first two dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Spyro.

Spyro woke up with a groan that sounded strangely feminine to him. This caused Spyro to look at his body, and notice that he wad now green with gold horns and a red crest. His claws were also longer, and more slender, as was his tail blade which was also sharper, while his body was both leaner and slender then before, and the final thing Spyro noticed was he was now a girl, much to her shock.

"I'm a girl!" Spyro said before growling. "This must be a side effect of Gnasty's weapon. I''ll just beat him up, and force him to change me back. You with me Sparx? Sparx?"

With that Spyro realised Sparx wasn't around, and looking around she also noticed the older dragons were still trapped.

"I better free them before they change genders as well." Spyro said not realising the real reason she changed genders, as she headed to the dragon in front of her, and touchedd it causing the crystal to shatter, and the dragon Nestor to be freed.

"Thank you for freeing me young one." Nestor said. "I don't recognize you, but if you free ten dragons, then find the balloonist, he will transport you to the next world."

"What about Gnasty Gnorc?" Spyro asked. "I'm going after him."

"Find dragons first." Nestor said. "The more dragons and gems you save/collect the weaker he becomes, by the way what is your name, young girl?"

"My name..." Spyro said, knowing he was too embarrasssed to tell the others who he was, but also didn't want to completely give up his name. "My name is Spyra."

"Spyra?" Nestor asked. "That sounds like Spyro, but he is a boy dragon, and a different color."

"He's my cousin." Spyra said, coming up with an excuse. "I came to visit him, have you seen him?"

"No." Nestor said. Hopefully he escaped. Good luck, Spyra."

With that he flew off, as Spyra looked off the side of the bridge they were on, and saw another dragon statue, several geems, and worse, a gnorc thief with a bag of gems. Spyra then chased after the thief, using her firebreath several times to defeat him and recover the gems, before freeing the dragon Deblin.

"Where's Gnasty?" Spyra asked. "I'm gonna torch him."

"Keep your horns on young girl." Deblin said. "Geeze, You remind me of Spyro. You have much to learn first. For example, dragonflies help protect young dragons like you. Though most are extinct not all of them are. If you find one, you should bond with it."

With that Deblin left.

"I've got to be more careful." Spyra said,. "If I act lie my old self, they'll fimd out what happened to me. I'll just have to use a false personality, in order to hide what happened to me, but first. I remember there is a flying zone behind that waterfall, and I can use it to familiarize myself with my new body."

With that Spyra jumped on the platforms in the water, being careful not to fall in, due to being unable to swim. Therefore activating the mechanism to lower the wall, and let her enter the portal to Sunny Flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you read in the chapter. Spyro will change his personality. This is one of the things I will do so it is not just a novelisation of the game with a female Spyro. Though I would like suggestions for femSpyro's personality, as long as she still likes to help people.
> 
> Also The only one to comment was TheBraillebarian so, I will be using his suggestion for femSpyro's name and color, though instead of having a femSparx, I read somewhere that all the dragonflies except for Sparx was killed, though I do not know if it was cannnon, or just part of that specific fanfiction, and thought that was a shame, so will have femSpyro find a female dragonfly, so the species is not guaranteed to go extinct. Any suggestions for name or how/where to fem Spyro will find them is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Artisan world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Spyro.

It took several tries but Spyra eventually finished Sunny Flight with a time of 1 minute, and 49.8 seconds, doing this by flying leeft at the entrance, and following the tracks, destroying the barrelss on the trains aslong the way, then flyinng over the hill to the area surrounded by cliffs, and water, and destroying 5 chests. Then taking a tunnel destroying the 3 chests within, and making a left after leaving the tunnel, and flying through several electrified arches, then destroying 8 planes, and flying through the last 3 arches.

Doing thatt required her to move her body in several different ways that allowed her to becomme proficient with her new body, and so she returned to the Artisan Home World.

Once there she she searched around, burning or charging into several enemies and sheep, before she found and freed Tomas at the end of a tunnel.

"Hey little one." Tomas said. "Jump in the air and spread your wings to glide, andd don't bbe afraid."

"Afraid?" Spyra asked. "Of what?"

"Falling from high mountain peaks." Tomas said. "Plummeting into prehistoric glaciers.

"Oh." Spyra said as Tomas flew away, and Spyra continued on her search. Collecting the last gems, right before freeing the final dragon Argus.

"The Artisan's boss is through a portal in the dragons mouth behind me." Argus said. "But you are not ready yet Spyra. Complete one of the other Artisan Worlds to prove yourself."

"How did you know my name?" Spyra asked confused.

"A few minutes ago Nestor used a piece of dragon magic a dream weaver that owed him a favor taught him to let all of us trapped dragons know that Spyro's cousin Spyra was rescuing us, while looking for Spyro." Argus said before flying away while Spyro looked on before heading back to the portal to Stone Hill, not noticing 3 shadows watching her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three shadows are enemies Spyra will face at the end of each non flight, boss, or home realm. Please leave a comment with a suggestion for them.
> 
> I am also still looking for suggestions for Spyra's personality, and for the name and how/where to Spyra will find her dragonfly. If noone answers then it will be in the area before the battle with Toasty. And she will have a cheerful personality.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Spyro.
> 
> When a dragon says something that only affects videogames, they will only say thanks and leave.

When Spyra arrived in Stone Hill, she saw a castle that she went to destroying several chests, as well as collecting several gems, and burning several sheep and rams on the way, before jumping down the well when she saw a glint at the bottom, where she found more gems, a locked chest she couldn't open, and freed the dragon Gavin.

"If you bond to a dragonfly watch the color." Gavin said, drinking a mug of something. "If they eat butterflies they'll stay strong, like me."

With that Gavin, and then Spyra, left the well.

Afterwards she went down the left path where she found more gems and freed the dragon Lindar, who left after saying thanks.

Spyra then headed across the field to the other tunnel where she found a large field with sheep, rams, and shepards, that she defeated by burning them, before collecting everything on the ground before making her way to the top of a tower in the field, where she freed the dragon Glidas.

Spyra then glided to to the top of the nearby wall, and explored there before suddenly stopping, and growling as she noticed an egg thief, that she suddenly really hated.

The mere sight of the egg thief had her entire body tense as she unconsciously growled. Unfortunately the egg thief heard her and toook off running, making Spyra have to charge him down and burn him, saving the egg.

"There, there little one, I'm here, I won't let that nasty egg thief take you agan." Spyra said, safely stashing the egg in her hoard with the gems, and safety, before realising how she just acted. "Huh, apparently, I'm very protective of eggs now. Does that make me maternal?"

With that Spyra continued searching around, eventually finding and freeing Astor.

"After you find all the dragons." Astor said. "Pass through this fancy vortex...uh, thingamajig...It'll take you back to the Artisan home, but first let me tell you a story."

"No thanks! See ya!" Spyra said jumping over a nearby wall, where she landed on a beach, where she found more gems, and a cave with chests, and a key that she took back to the well to open the locked chest, before heading to the return home vortex, where she went to jump in, only to be knocked back.

"I don't think so." A voice said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the first shadow, I am still looking for suggestions.
> 
> I am also still looking for suggestions for Spyra's personality, and for the name and how/where to Spyra will find her dragonfly. If noone answers then it will be in the area before the battle with Toasty. And she will have a cheerful personality.
> 
> Also. The battle with Toasty is too easy to be a proper boss so it won't have a large part to play.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle against the first shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Spyro.
> 
> When a dragon says something that only affects videogames, they will only say thanks and leave.
> 
> I thought this would be longer, but it wasn't.

Spyra looked to the side where the hit came from and saw a crystal sheep.

"Baaa!" It said charging Spyra.

Spyra rolled out of the way, and responded with a blast of fire, only to find the crystal body was immune to fire. Afterwards Spyra tried a charge attack, also proved useless, the crystal being too hard to break herself.

Spyra then had to jump over the sheep as it charged again, causing it to hit the wall which was harder then Spyra. When it turned around Spyra grinned, thankful dragons have good eyesight, as she was able to see the tiny cracks in the crystal from the impact with something harder then her charge attack.

"So the wall is the key to victory, and I know just how to get it done fast." Spyra muttered, before charging at the crystal sheep, then instead of hitting it she grabbed it, and jumped flapping her wings hard to get them both high in the air, before dropping the sheep, the added force from the drop, causing the crystal to shatte, allowing Spyra to enter the Return Home Vortex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still looking for suggestions for Spyra's personality, and for the name of Spyra's dragonfly if noone answers it will be Hotaru. she will have a cheerful personality.
> 
> As you see, since noone commented I have decided the shadows will be crystal versions of the fodder.
> 
> Also. The battle with Toasty is too easy to be a proper boss so it won't have a large part to play.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Hollow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Spyro.
> 
> When a dragon says something that only affects videogames, they will only say thanks and leave.

After returning to the Artisan Homeworld Spyra made her way to the portal to Dark Hollow where she found Gnorcs with shields making her have to ram them.

Afterwards she jumped up the tower to collect more gems, before seeing a locked chest, and gliding over and defeating large Gnorc immune to ramming, and more shielded Gnorcs, before freeing the nearby dragon Alban, who after seeing she had already defeated the nearby shielded enemies, just thanked her and left.

She then continued on to find several more gems down a staircase as well as two shielded large Gnorcs that she had to flame from behind, before collecting the key for the locked chest, as well as freeing the dragon Oshin who also thanked her and left. Spyra then returned to get the locked chest, before continuing on to find even more gems and chests, as well as freeing Darins, who after seeing she had already dealt with the large Gnorcs, just thanked her and left. She then continued on to the return home vortex, after collecting the last of the gems, and was about to enter when she was stopped by another enemy.

"Ribbit." A voice said by Spyra was hit by a crystal tongue, as she looked to see a crystal frog.

"This will be easy." Spyra said noticing it is a lot smaller then the crystal sheep.

She then charged at it, only for it to use it's tongue as a projectile weapon. Unfortunately for it Spyra just rolled out of the way, and kept running , grabbing it with a claw and flying in the air before letting go, and feeling playful, she spun around and around making it dizzy before doing so.

When it hit the ground it shattered, and Spyra entered the Return Home Vortex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still looking for suggestions for Spyra's personality, and for the name of Spyra's dragonfly if noone answers it will be Hotaru. she will have a cheerful personality.
> 
> As you see, since noone commented I have decided the shadows will be crystal versions of the fodder.
> 
> Also. The battle with Toasty is too easy to be a proper boss so it won't have a large part to play.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Town Square

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Spyro.
> 
> When a dragon says something that only affects videogames, they will only say thanks and leave.

After returning to the Artisan World, she headed to the Town Square, where she collected several gems, amd freed the dragon Nils.

"Welcome to Town Square Spyra. Begin exploring by gliding to that area with the bulls." Nil said before leaving.

Following his advice Spyra glided over and immediately charged the first bull, which caused it to flip over and get stuck headfirst in the ground.

This caused Spyra to laugh, before she calmed down. "That was funny. I should do that with the rest as well."

Spyra then made her way around the path, accessable, and charged some more bulls each making her laugh, rescued Avalar, and found another Egg thief, much to her displeasure. She finally rescued Thor, andd headed to the return home vortex, stopping when she saw another crystal enemy in front of it.

"Cluck, cluckm cluck." The crystal chicken said, before charging at Spyra who luckily rolled out of the way since it's beak broke through the ground. Spyra then jumped at it's back, and grabbed it by the nek, and flew up, beforee dropping it, only for it to flap it's wings to slow it down to survive.

"I'll just have to make sure it can't do that next time." Spyra decided, before seeing her tail, and realizing how.

She then rolled out of the chickens way again, and grabbed, and flew it in the air again, but this time when she let go, she spun so that her tail blade slammed into it, sending it crashing to the ground while disorienting it enough not to flap it's wings, causing it to shatter, aas Spyra headded back to the Artisan's World.

"Now for the boss." Spyra said heading to the stone dragon mouth with the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still looking for suggestions for Spyra's personality, and for the name of Spyra's dragonfly if noone answers it will be Hotaru. she will have a cheerful personality.
> 
> As you see, since noone commented I have decided the shadows will be crystal versions of the fodder.
> 
> Also. The battle with Toasty is too easy to be a proper boss so it won't have a large part to play.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toasty and leaving Artisan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Spyro.
> 
> When a dragon says something that only affects videogames, they will only say thanks and leave.
> 
> Since noone commented I have decided to have Spyra have a cheerful personaloty and the dragonfly to be named Hotaru.
> 
> The battle with Toasty is too easy to be a proper boss so it won't have a large part to play.

Spyra made her way through the portal in the stone dragon's mouth, ending up in front of an arch where she could see a shepard, and sleeping dogs, causing her to grimace, knowing that because of their thick fur, sleeping dogs take two hits to kill.

Still even with that she defeated them, and made her way through, collecting gems, and defeating enemies, when she came across a side path, and when she followed it, she found a shepard and two sleeping dogs surrounding a female dragonfly in a cage.

"I thought Sparx was the last of the dragonflies. I'm glad hes not. Better rescue her, and I can even get some practice in with the new personality." Spyra said before taking out the enemies and used her sharper tail blade to slice open the cage without hurting the dragonfly.

"Thank you." The dragonfly said. "My name is Hotaru."

"My name is Spyra. Glad to meet you." Spyra chirped. "You should get to safety. Don't want want to get caught again."

With that Spyra turned to leave when she felt Hotaru land on her head.

"Wait." Hotaru said starting to glow. "You helped me, now I want to help you. And I know the perfect way."

With that Hotaru bonded with Spyra, and was quite surprised when she saw Spyra's past as Spyro due to the memory transfer involved.

"Please don't tell." Spyra asked Hotaru.

"I won't. It's your right to do that, and I can see why youu keep it secret." Hotaru said. "I'm still going to help you."

"Thanks." Spyra said, before they continued on their way and freed the dragon Nevin.

"Gnasty Gnorc has put one of his most devious henchman in charge of the Artisan World." Nevin said.

"I'll take care of it." Spyra chirped. "He works for Gnasty. He can't be that bad."

"Be careful Spyra." Nevin responded. "Toasty has many tricks up his sleeves."

With that Nevin left while Spyra and Hotaru headed to the boss Toasty.

Spyra burned the sleeping dogs guarding Toasty twice each, before burning Toasty causing a bleet to their surprise. A surpriise that was revealed the next burn when Toasty turned out to be a sheep on stilts and a cloak, that was easiily dispatched, the only problem being more and more sleeping dogs.

After defeating Toasty, Spyra and Hotaru returned too the Artisan World, and headed to the docs where Marco the Balloonist took them to the next world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace Keepers Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Spyro.

When the balloon landed Spyra and Hotaru immediately saw a dragon statue that she freed, releasing Titan.

"Welcome to Peacekeepers." Titan said. "Look how our treasure has been stolen and turned against us. Please recover our treasure Spyra."

"You got it!" Spyra chirped.

She then made her way through Peacekeepers, burning the soldiers, both the ones with spears, and the ones manning the cannons. She then came across several tents, with soldiers in front that hid inside when they saw her."

Spyra then burned the tents, but before she could burn the soldiers they started mooning her.

"What the!" Spyra said before growling, "Now that's just insulting."

With that Spyra released a blast of fire directly at their butts, before continuing and freeing the dragon Magnus.

"Hey Spyra." Magnus said. "Hotaru there has been doing a good job protecting you. Make sure to keep her strong by feeding her lots of butterflies."

After that she used a cannon to destroy a cliff that was blocking her way, and continuing on, freeing a dragon named Gunnar.

After he flew away she noticed an Egg Thief, that she destroyed, before continuing on to finish the area then making her way to Night Flight for more flight practice.

**Meanwhile**

In the forgotten lands a magic user in training named Bianca was practicing a spell to alter a realm, when she sneezed at a crucial moment, and caused it to explode, sending waves of energy across the Forgotten Lands, Avalar(due to an open portal experiment, and heading to the dragon lands, though luckily none would die from it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it is difficult following the game path without moving too far ahead to fast. So as you saw I have things set up so that either things can remain the same and we follow the path of the games(the magic explosion running out of power before doing anything) or leave cannon game path. Causing longer chapters, and more details. I'm leaning torwards leaving cannon, but I am giving you readers a vote, which do you want.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inventory dodge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since noone voted i chose myself.

After finishing Night Flight in 1 minute 17.1 seconds, Spyra and Hotaru were flying back to peacekeepers home when they saw a wave of energy heading them.

Spyra, not knowing what the wave would do, and seeing no other way to dodge grabbed Hotaru, and hid both of them insside her inventory.

When she looked around she was surprised. Normally her inventory was an underground cave with no exit connected to her by dragon magic, but now it was warm, completely covered in a version of her scent that was easly recognized as being hers, but at the same time far more feminine, and a lot larger, which makes sense when she thought about it, while no male dragons have ever seen a females inventory(while two dragons of the same gender could link inventories to make one big one, dragons of different genders could not) it has long been known that female dragons have far larger inventories, even if they are far more secretive about them then others. All 1500 gems, and three eggs she collected thus far only being an eighth of a wall, despite being larger then her, and when she flew above the wall, she saw an empty space with lots more walls that appeared to be more like giant hills with red veins going through, while a constant pulse was felt when touching the floor that was rather squishy.

"My inventory has changed." Spyra noticed an-landing, and walking around, not noticing a small easily ignored tickle in her lower body as she did so, thinking it was just her imagination.

"Now what do we do?" Hotaru asked.

"Now we wait for a few minutes to allow the energy wave to pass." Spyra said.

"All right." Hotaru said as they waited.

A few minutes later, Spyra let them out of the inventory, and they finished the flight to Peacekeepers home, only to blink in shock when they saw the wave appeared to have merged all the nonflight levels into the main world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am curious, for your opinion since I have already altered things from cannon, should I add Cinder, and if so what game should i include her in, Spyro the dragon, Ripto's rage, or year of the dragon?
> 
> Also should I include the elemental abilities from legend of spyro(plus ice)? if so i have plans for ripto's rage to get them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace keepers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Spyro

Spyra and Hotaru were flying to the merged version of Peace Keepers when they heard a voice calling them. After leaving the portal.

"Spyra! The voice called, as Spyra and Hotaru turned to see Titan flying up to them, "You see what that wave did, don't you. It merged all the worlds into the homeworld except the flight levels. Luckily this does make things easier in some ways. The gnorcs and other enemies have gathered into a base, somewhere in the world. All the treasure is there as well. All 1500 treasure, left from this world. The only things left in the old areas are the trapped dragons, and egg thief's. Free them, and they will join us for the base fight. Luckily, since some of us were freed at the time we saw where they made their base. It won't be that easy in the worlds you have yet to free dragons in. However, free them, then meet back at the portal to Night Flight. We freed dragons will be ready to take you to the base with Doctor Shemp."

"Got it." Spyra said. Heading to the canyon, where after defeating another egg thief, she rescued, Conan, Boris, Maximos, and Ivor. Who flew off to join Titan. Then making their way to the buildings of cliff town, which had actually merged with the cliffs at the end of the canyon.

There she repeated the process with another egg, and Halvor, Enzo, and Marco. Before heading into the nearby Ice Cavern, where she freed Ulric, Todor, Andor, Asher, and Ragnar before heading to the Night Flight Portal, freeing Trondo from his imprisonment in Doctor Shemp's old home area.

"Ready, Spyra?" Titan asked after they met up, and he lead her to the base. 

"Of course!" Spyra chirped, "Their going down."

With that they landed, the battle already underway, leaving Spyra to deal with the fat momma gnorcs sending kamikaze fighters in metal. Which were easily dealt with by charging, or just dodging, then flaming the big ones. With the army of them mostly being dealt with by the peace keepers all that was soon left was Doctor Shemp.

"What's the matter?" Spyra asked.

This caused Doctor Shemp to think she was mocking him, and he charged, only for Spyra to roll out the way, and flame his backside. He then got mad at that and twirled with his staff to get more momentum for a powerful slam while she was close, only for Spyra to flame his backside again before he finished the twirl. He then tried a sweep attack, only for Spyra to jump over it, and flame his backside again when the miss made him spin around due to the force missing.

With that he fell down defeated.

"Well done Spyra." Titan said walking up with a bag. "Here is the rest of the gems, since you still have the Artisan gems you should keep them. Now when you head to Magic Crafters next, you will have to find the base yourself. There are no free dragons there to see where they are."

"No worries." Spyra said. "Me and Hotaru can handle it."

"Good." Titan said. "Now the leader of the magic crafter dragons is Cosmo. If anyone can fix this magic it's him., Once you get to Magic Crafters he should help you, now let me lead you to the balloonist's location."

With that Titan led Spyra and Hotaru to the balloonist to the next world, who took them to Magic Crafters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The peacekeepers world went by faster due to some dragons already being freed before the wave of magic.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Spyro the Dragon.

Spyra and Hotaru flew in a balloon with Gosnold the baloonist to Magic Crafters.

"I'll set you down at the regular place," Gosnold said. "But you are own your own for the base, dragons, and eggs."

"That's fine." Spyra said as they landed at the cave entrance.

After entering Spyra immediately, saw an egg thief that she barely burned before it escaped to safety, then made her way to the closest statue, freeing Cosmos.

"Welcome to Magic Crafters!" Cosmos said. "Even trapped I sensed what happened. Now that I am free I can fix it."

With that he started glowing, before releasing a pulse of magic. It started spreading only for the ground to pulse, and release a pulse that blasted Cosmos back, as a vortex appeared in front of them.

"Blast." Cosmos said getting up. "The magic is using the magic of the unmatched dragon eggs as amplifiers. I can't fix it without killing the eggs."

"So what do we do about that?" Spyra asked looking at the vortex.

**Meanwhile on the other side**

A young dragoness had been tortured, and beaten in order to make sure she was to weak to resist what was about to happen. As the Ape King Gaul summoned a beam of corrupted convexity that warped space and time using power gifted to him by the dark master. He then tossed the dragoness to the beam in order to corrupt her. However right before it touched her it warped and formed a vortex that sucked her into it before it shrank closed while the apes were too stunned to react.

**Back with Spyra, Hotaru, and Cosmos**

"Both magicscwere space bending magic." Cosmos said looking at the vortex as it started shrinking. "The backlash opened a vortex to another dimension at a location where space and time are being warped, which one is unknown. Still it will close on it's own soon."

They watched the vortex shrink, until just before it disappeared, a black dragoness with black wings with red membranes and blades on their carpals, a ruby underbelly, and a tail-blade. She has six silver-white horns on her head and a silver connected crest runs down the back of her neck. The bottom of her chin is white before the color merges down with her ruby scaley underbelly. Unlike other Dragons shown in the series, She had bony joints sticking out from the back of her legs, one on each front leg and two on each back leg. Her mouth was also small and beaked like a bird's, but contains teeth.*

Spyra and Cosmos looked at each other in shock before Spyra noticed(to her horror) that the dragoness, who like her could only be 10 years old, was only 10 years old had been tortured.

"She's hurt!" Spyra gasped running up to her, with Cosmos noticing as well.

"That's an understatement." Cosmos said, claws glowing with healing magic "Oh no!" 

"What's wrong?" Spyra asked seeing him suddenly stop.

"She's too injured for anything but dark magic to hear." Cosmos said sighing in despair.

"There has to be something!" Spyra said, tears in her eyes as she didn't want the dragoness to die.

"Well..." cosmos said looking at Spyra. "You are bonded to that dragonfly, right?"

"I am." Spyra said.

"Is there something I can do?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes." Cosmos said. "But we will need a lot of fodder for Hotaru, which I will supply, and it will have a permanent effect on all three of you, but there is not enough time for more explanations if we will save her." 

"Do it." Spyra, and Hotaru said immediately.

"Very well." Cosmos said putting a glowing claw on both Spyra and the dragoness' head, before frowning before glowing brighter as Spyra passed out like the dragoness. Then flying to get fodder for Hotaru, who was now taking the damage and healing the dragoness, but needing a lot of fodder butterflies to heal them all, while muttering "Strange, it felt like something was blocking the link, similar to when a male and female try to link, luckily it was a lot weaker, and I could force it to give away, and them to be linked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *this description was taken from spyro wikia
> 
> In this Spyra and Cynder are ten, in ripto's rage they will be 11, year of the dragon 12, and I have headcanon that the start of legend has them 12.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The link is formed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Spyro.
> 
> This chapter shows why Cynder can breath fire, and helps Spyro on the quest

In the magic crafters world two dragoness were unconscious as another dragon kept bringing fodder animals to a dragonfly that kept going through it's protective magic while the heavily injured black dragoness was slowly healing.

**Meanwhile in their minds**

Spyra and Cynderwere watching the other's memories the black dragoness saw Spyra's life, from her younger years as Spyro, to the change to Spyra, and what has happened on her quest, including Hotaru, and seeing herself arrive. While Spyra saw the black dragoness' past, being raised and tortured, by Gaul the king of Apes, learning how to fight with her teeth, tail, and claws, and what happened to cause her injuries, as well as the fact her name is Cynder.

Cynder also saw two of Spyro's memories that unlocked abilities she didn't know abou, due to both Spyra and Cynder seeing the memories from the other's point of view.

**Memory 1**

_"Alright Spyro" Nestor said in front of a dummy target. "Time to learn how to charge."_

_"Charge?" Spyro/Cynder asked._

_"It is one of a dragons basic attacks. Now, close your eyes," Nestor said, and look inside of yourself for a well of power. When you do make it flow throughout your entire body, then run headfirst at your enemies."_

_Spyro/Cynder closed his/her eyes, and looked deep within, eventually finding a surprisingly massive well of power with most locked away, unable to access. However this did not stop Spyro/Cynder from making what was available flow through his/her body then his/her eyes snapped open as he/she ran headfirst at the dummy, running much faster then normal and slammed into it headfirst, destroying it while the energy prevented recoil damage._

_"Good job, Spyro." Nestor said. "The charge attack is a basic attack that let's you run faster then normal, allowing faster movement, while dealing damage to any small enemies you hit, and breaking weak metal. Keep practicing and it will eventually be second nature to you."_

**End memory 1**

Cynder then felt the knowledge of charging click in place before immediately seeing the next memory, which took place immediately afterward.

**Start memory 2**

_"Now that you know how to charge, it is time for you to learn how to flame." Nestor said._

_"I've been looking forward to this." Spyro/Cynder said._

_"Look inside for the same energy as charging." Nestor said. "But this time focus the energy in your lungs, throat, and mouth while thinking about fire, then breath out."_

_When doing so Spyro/Cynder breathed out fire, but also felt something click deep inside, as his/her bodywas filled with power, making him/her feel like they could do much more then just breathe fire, but for now that is what he/she did._

_"Great job Spyro." Nestor said. "Remember, it doesn't matter what type of dragon you are. All dragons can breathe fire, others can also breathe other elements like ice, or lightning, though only those with a connection to fire can do more with fore then just breathe it. Their power is also stronger as well. But you are to young to worry about the more advanced techniques available. For now just focus on practicing your fire breath and charging, until it is second nature."_

**End memory 2**

When that memory ended Cynder was surprised that she still felt the connection to fire, just as Spyro, now Spyra did, and like her felt it on a level much higher then normal, showing a connection to fire, despite the fact that she is not a fire dragon.

"Cynder?" Cynder heard from behind her, causing her to spin around, noticing she was in a white void with Spyro/Spyra.

"Spyro, or is it Spyra?" Cynder said. "What's going on? How am I alive? And why did I see your memories?"

"I don't know, though call me Spyra, at least while I'm a girl." Spyra said. "And I saw your memories too. I wonder what Cosmos is doing."

"I can answer that." A mysterious voice said, causing Spyra and Cynder to turn to the voice, where they saw a dragoness made out of energy. "I am one of the ancestral dragons. The spirits of dragons that lived and died in the past. I came to inform you what is going on, due to you being from different worlds."

"What is going on?" Spyra asked.

"When she arrived through the vortex she was extremely I jured as you two know." The ancestral dragoness said. "Cosmos, believing Spyra is a girl, force initiated a link, an ability from this world that links inventories, and if one of the dragons in the link have a bonded dragonfly, then it can heal both of them. Which is why Cosmos linked the two of you. Unfortunately, because Spyra used to be a boy, if you change back to male the link, will break. It was only able to be created in the first place due to your current gender, and even then Cosmos had to forcibly link the two of you, and barely got through the weakened barrier. If the link breaks the backlash will kill you both, unless it is at least five years in the future, due to the broken barrier not being able to stop the backlash, and taking that long to repair itself, and afterwards you will be unable to link again if it is broken after that."

"I don't want to die." Cynder szid.

"Me neither." Spyra said. "Good thing I've gotten used to being a girl."

"Good." The ancestral dragoness said. "Now that you know, I must help prepare Cynders old world for destruction."

"What! Why?" Cynder said.

"Because," The ancestral dragoness replied. "That world is one of many, most that worlds Spyro saves you from corruption after you spent time as the terror of the skies, a corrupted evil dragon, that that vortex saved you from seconds before it happened. The two of you then go on as heroes to save the world. However, in that specific world that version of Spyro died when his egg fell of the escape mushroom cap boat, and into the Silver River, leaving not only noone to save you from corruption, which we could have worked around somehow, but the apes had, like the other worlds destroyed all the dragon eggs, but one. Yours. Without a Spyro, or Spyra to fall in love with you cannot bring back the dragon race, and so the world is doomed, hence why we ancestral spirits have been preparing for the end."

Spyra and Cynder looked at each other, blushing, before Spyra said, what if you link our worlds together? In a couple years the dragon eggs will hatch, and we can use them to repopulate Cynder's world, with the link letting both worlds continue on. There are already portals between realms, so another one between worlds shouldn't be that hard."

"If you do you will need to wait untill after the adventure with the eggs hatching in this world." The ancestral dragoness said. "Then both of you would have to go to that world and defeat the enemy before it would be safe to bring the baby dragons, something that takes several years to do."

"Fine by me." Spyra said.

"Me too." Cynder said. "I can even get more battle training by helping Spyra with Gnasty Gnorc. After all, you said most versions of me are corrupted, and not only will this help me train, but also let me atone somewhat for my other selves actions."

"You don't have to atone for their actions." Spyra said. "You are you, not them. But I would be glad to have your help. And it will be good training for fighting together when we get there."

"Are you sure?" The ancestral dragoness asked, getting two determined nods. "very well, I will get the other ancestral spirits, of both worlds to link the worlds through a portal. Though it will be a hidden portal, you will only find when the time has come for you to go to that world. Until then train."

"You got it!" Spyra and Cynder chirped, as the ancestral dragoness disappeared, just as Spyra and Cynder started to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This provides an excuse for an eventual sequel to the trilogy that uses the legend series.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic Crafters Dragons and eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Spyro.
> 
> The chapters with worlds will be rather short, the ones with bases however will be longer.
> 
> I even went back and changed it to a single base instead of three in each world so the base chapters are guaranteed to be longer.

Spyra and Cynder woke up to Hotaru finishing up the fodder animals while Cosmos watched.

"Good, you're awake." Cosmos said. "Sorry about forcibly linking the two of you. It was the only way to save you're life. Can you please tell us where you're from so I can try to get you home. You're parents must be worried."

Spyra and Cynder looked at each other before telling Cosmos what the ancestral dragoness said, minus the part about Spyra's original gender.

"I see. Well, it will be nice to have a new world to explore, even if we have to wait for the two of you to make it safe." Cosmos said before muttering to himself, "I wonder what new magic I can learn from them."

With that Cosmos flew off while Spyra, Cynder, and Hotaru headed out the back of the cave, and made their way up the hill where Spyra chased an egg thief into Cynder's flame which were green for some reason. They then headed to the highest hill, and rescued Zantor, before practicing the supercharge, a technique that uses magic embedded in the ground to increase the power of the charge allowing them to move faster, deal enough damage to shatter reinforced metal without stopping and immune to harm while using it.

They then continued on and released Boldar in front of the Crystal Flight level

Since Spyra had already done two Cynder took this one, having to try several times, but eventually getting the hang of it, getting a time of 1 minute 16.3 seconds.

The two then headed to where Apine Ridge used to be, and rescued Zane, Eldrid, Zander, and Kelvin, as well as getting another egg, with Spyra flaming the thief this time, before heading to the former High Caves area. Here they repeated with rescuing Ajax, Cyrus, Cedric, and two eggs, each flaming one. They then headed to the area formerly known as Wizard's Peak, and repeated by rescuing Jarvis, Hexus, Lucas, and getting the last two eggs back from the thieves.

They then headed to Altair's castle and freed him, before searching the castle for a clue to the base, eventually finding a map left when Blow Hard, the boss of the Magic Crafters World placed by Gnasty Gnorc left in his wind magic, allowing them to head to said base, which turned out to be a cave system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the attack on the base before heading to Beast Makers.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spyra and Cynder defeat Blowhard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Spyro.

Spyra and Cynder entered the cave system being used as a base as they immediately came across two armored rider gnorcs, which they each charged one, before heading further in the cave.

"What do you think the boss is like?" Cynder asked.

"Don't know." Spyra chirped, "But it's going to get roasted."

"Right." Cynder said before looking ahead and charging another armored rider gnorc, before flaming a lightning wizard nearby while Spyra flamed a Beast, and charged its rider.

The two then entered a cavern with two giant metal spiders walking around.

"Now what?" Spyra asked looking at the spiders from their spot on the steps thankful these spiders can't climb. "We can't burn them, and they are to big to charge."

"Don't know, but look." Cynder said using her tail to point to the other side of the cavern where there were two tunnels heading further into the cave, and between them a series of ledges with the top ledge having a cage with a fairy in it. "We have to save her."

Spyra and Cynder looked at each other before charging to the ledges and jumping up them, barely avoiding the giant metal spiders. When they got up to the cage Spyra used her tail to slice open the cage.

"Thanks you two." The fairy said. "I'll give you some help. There is magic in a fairies kiss. It will temporarily give your breath attacks a power up making them strong enough to destroy the spiders down there."

"Thanks." A happy, (and blushing) Spyra and Cynder said as the fairy kissed them on the snout, causing their bodies to glow with power before they glided down and used super flame to destroy the spiders, before splitting up and heading down a different tunnel each. The super flame wearing off soon after.

Cynder followed her tunnel, burning several ice wizards while jumping over the ice blasts, before coming up to a wall with ledges sliding in and out due to the three druids at the top. Luckily, with good timing she was able to jump up the ledges when they were out, and burn the druids at the top. She then continued on, burning through several armored rider gnorcs and hitting a few ice wizards with fire, while they were still charging their attacks.

During this Spyra's tunnel was the same except with wind wizards instead of lightning, and big ice trolls instead of big ice wizards, before they both came to a cavern with two sleeping beasts on one side, a druid raising and lowering the wall to an open area on the other, and they could see each other in the tunnels across from each other.

Spyra and Cynder nodded to each other before sneaking over to the sleeping Beasts and flaming them before they woke up. They then pinned the druid between their fire breaths, releasing the cave exit, leading to a clearing surrounded by cliffs where they could see Blowhard floating in the middle.

Spyra and Cynder waited a bit back from the entrance to plan.

"So how do we defeat him?" Cynder asked.

"Well, how about one of us distract him with a head on attack, and the other attack from behind." Spyra said looking out. "There is several ledges there one of us can wait on, then the other just has to lead him over there, and we attack."

"That will work," Hotaru said, "but who distracts him, and who attacks?"

"I'll distract him." Cynder said.

"You sure?" Spyra asked.

"Yeah." Cynder replied. "Sure you fought the bosses before I came to this world head on, so now it's my turn."

"Alright." Spyra said. "Be careful."

"I will." Cynder said before heading out the cave.

"So you're the boss of the area."Cynder said getting Blowhards attention. 

"I heard there was a dragon defeating the other bosses." Blowhard replied. "Spyra if I remember right."

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Cynder said before jumping at him and releasing a blast of flame, only for Blowhard to dodge out of the way. He then sent a tornado at Cynder with her running out of the way with Blowhard turning to follow, making the cave entrance behind him, allowing Spyra to sneak out and to the ledge with Cynder keeping Blowhard's back to Spyra while occasionally jumping and releasing fire only for jim to dodge by lifting up some before floating back down in range as a taunt.

Eventually Spyra was in position, though realized that the ledges she had jumped to put her to high without Blowhard going up. Cynder realized that and ran at him with a charge attack, catching him by surprise since until now she had been using flame attacks allowing her charge attack and jump to hit, to their surprise.

"That does it." Blowhard said angry, and floating up to Spyra's level(still with his back to her) and formed a powerful ball of destructive wind. "No more holding back. Take this."

However before he could launch it at Cynder Spyra attacked from behind, jumping on his back and biting his neck, while her claws latched onto his arms forcing him to drop to the ground barely alive right in front of the ledges, and wall while Cynder's eyes widened and she tackled Spyra, sending both tumbling away from Blowhard.

"What are you doing?" Spyra asked, trying to get up only for Cynder to cover Spyra's body with her own just as the destructive ball of wind landed right on Blowhard and exploded, destroying Blowhard, the wall, and ledges attached to it except the very top ledge which was badly cracked, as well as causing a crater, that stopped inches away from Spyra and Cynder, with dust, rocks, and shrapnel bouncing off Cynder's scales.

"Thanks." Spyra said eyes wide, at the attack that would have killed her if it wasn't for Cynder.

"Don't mention it. You would do the same for me." Cynder said before noticing something. "Hey look, a cave with gems."

Spyra looked over and saw she was right, the explosion had revealed a cave filled with gems, which they collected, bringing their total up to 5500 gems.

As they were leaving they heard creaking, causing them to look up, and see the cracked ledge give out, and fall right to them with the ledge being to big to dodge, causing Spyra to grab Cynder and Hotaru, and pull them into the inventory, just as the ledge smashed into the ground they were standing at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is finding out where the female inventory is, and heading to Beast Makers


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast Makers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Spyro.
> 
> The beast makers section is going to be a single chapter.

In the inventory Spyra and Cynder breathed a sigh of relief at escaping.

"Thanks." Cynder said, looking around. "Also, why does this place smell like a mixture of our private areas."

"You're welcome." Spyra said, before blushing. "And I didn't notice before but you're right it does.. I'm not sure why."

"I do." Hotaru blushed, gaining their attention. "I thought you learned when you shared memories with Cynder, but I guess she didn't know as well. A female, if they have an one, has their inventory located in their womb. No female will tell a male and especially won't bring one in their inventory due to the danger if a male decides to...'take advantage'... of that fact."

Spyra and Cynder both blushed remembering Cynder's memories of the talk she had been given due to them planning the corruption to turn her into an adult.

"Never mind." They said together making the same promise to themselves. "Let's go."

With that they left the inventory, reappearing surrounded by the rubble of the destroyed shelf, before they left heading to Tuco the Balloonist who took them to Beast Makers which was covered in abandoned metal. Luckily it being bvb abandoned made it safe to cross and save Bruno and Cleetus. 

Cynder then completed Wild Flight in one minute 19.8 seconds after a few tries before they headed to the nearby village, and freeing Claude, and Cyprin, before heading to the big and freeing Rosco, Damon, Zeke, and Bubba, while avoiding the swamp, and the attack frogs in it. They then headed up to the tops of the trees, using Supercharge to get around, and free Lyle, Isaak, and after alot of close calls, Jed.

After promising themselves to never again return there, they headed to the beast maker castlethat had been remodeled by the Gnorcs before they left, using long highly unstable wires to get the robot boss out of the back, that they noticed, but still had to get through the castle to follow.

Lucky for them this let them rescue Sadik, and finding a bunch of Power Pylons that were constantly changing between green and red.

After destroying them they followed the path to the next room of pylons.

"I know the other dragons said this area's boss was a robot, but what do you think it needs two rooms of pylons for?" Cynder asked.

"Don't know, but it can't be anything good." Spyra replied. "And it looks like this one was built right next to an exit outside."

The two then continued destroying the pylons with charge attacks, and the occasional flame and tail blade. The two then froze when they destroyed the last one, and a huge surge of uncontrolled electricity flowed through the wire sparking enough to be seen through the wire as it followed the wire, further along out of their sight, before they heard a loud explosion, and after a few seconds the nearby outside area was scattered with gems, dead gnorcs(that soon turned to gems), and pieces of a robot, one of which had a piece of wire sticking out with a warning label above it that said do not provide a surge of uncontrolled electricity.

"That was easy." Spyra said blinking at everything.

"And here I thought the others would be easier." Cynder said, "But it doesn't get easier then destroying something far away with no protections."

"Definitely." Spyra said as the two collected the gems, bringing their total up to 8000 gems, after they checked everywhere to make sure they got all the gems before heading to the balloonist.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream Weavers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own Spyro.
> 
> The dream Weavers(and the Gnasty Gnorc fight) will be a single chapter.

The next world was Dream Weavers, which had several floating islands. Spyra and Cynder rescued Mazi, Zikomo, and Lateef before splitting up.

Cynder going to Icy Flight(and finishing it in 1 minute 31.0 seconds) before heading to nearby castle area where she rescued Mudada, Usemi, and Baruti, as well as having un with Supercharge(as well as accidentally destroying a stump), before heading to meet up with Spyra, who had headed to the cave system, known as Dark Passage, and freed Kasiya, Azizi, Apara, Obasi, and Bakari, while facing off against several Giant demon dogs and demon turtles that even the Gnorcs are terrified of. She then headed to the towers where she rescued Kosoko, Lutalo, and Copano, with the help of fairies to get through the metal doors, before heading to meet up with Cynder.

They then searched the old enemy camp, continuing on after saving Wika and Revilo, only to find that Jaques was still there, as he was packing his stuff to take with him.

"How are we going to fight him?" Cynder asked.

"Well since he fights by throwing boxes in a straight line, it will be easy." Spyra said. "Just charge him while jumping over the boxes when they get close, and flame him when we get close."

"Got it." Cynder said with a grin, as they took off. Jaques being unable to aim and was easily burned by the two, the double burning causing him to fall off the lava as a piece of paper revealing the location of the gem stash floated in front of them. Which upon following it they found 2500 gems bringing their total up to 10500 as they made their way to Amos the Balloonist who took them to Gnasty Gnorcs homeworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only two chapters left before Ripto's Rage. Should I add it to this story, or make it a seperate sequel?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gnasty Gnorc and epilogue of Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Spyro the dragon

Spyra and Cynder made it to Gnasty Gnorc's world, where they saw Gnasty Gnorc himself along with 5 dragon statues around an arena.

"Well look who it is..." Gnasty Gnorc said "two little dragons that think they can defeat me. I've already sent my Gnorc army to the rest of the worlds, to fight the dragons you freed, and now it is time to deal with you two."

With that he started shooting energy blasts at Spyra and Cynder who ran around dodging them while finding out that with them in the arena and Gnasty on the locked stairs they couldn't reach him.

"Now what?" Cynder asked. "He's too high to reach."

"There." Spyra said pointing to one of the two maintenance tunnel(and the only one unlocked) "A key thief!"

"You get it."Cynder said jumping over a blast. "I'll keep him busy. Hey ugly you missed me!"

"Ugly!" Gnasty Gnorc said before Cynder yelped as she had to dodge rapid fire blasts, and beams of gnorc magic while Spyra chased after the key thief.

"Got it." Spyra said before returning to the arena, and realizing that it goes to the locked second service tunnel instead of the locked stairs, as well as revealing another key thief. "But it leads to the second service tunnel and another key thief. You get it, I'll distract him. Your aimee's as bad as you are ugly!"

"Grrr." Gnasty said before Spyra yelped as Gnasty changed from attacking Cynder to attacking Spyra.

While Spyra dodged, Cynder chased down the key Thief and after getting the key used the distraction to unlock and lower the stairs, causing Gnasty to run around the path outside the arena as they chased him. After two laps Cynder got an idea and his by the start while Spyra continued chasing Gnasty both not realizing Cynder had stopped, and when Gnasty approached her hiding spot she popped out and flamed him, stalling him enough for Spyra to catch up and finish him with another flame attack, which had a side effect of destroying the Gnorcs made by his magic and not born, which in turn got rid of most of his army letting the dragons wipe up the rest attacking them.

"You're toast Gnorc!" Spyra and Cynder laughed, before freeing the dragons (a few which had been freed earlier as well and had been recaptured) before heading to Gnasty's treasure hoard which had been moved to a single room during the earlier world merger, where they freed the last dragon Magnus, and collected the treasure there bring there total up to 14000 gems, placed in their inventory, before heading back to Artisans for an interview with Bob the dragon.

"Spyra and Cynder the dragons, you've defeated Gnasty Gnorc, collected the dragon eggs, saved the dragons, and recovered every bit of treasure that was in the dragon kingdom. How do you feel?" Bob the dragon asked them on live tv.

"Wonderful." Spyra chirped with a big smile.

"We're also happy for the dragon worlds of course." Cynder said. "But we are also glad that we were successful, and as we told one of the dragons we freed..."

"You gotta believe!" They sang together right before a wave of energy flew through the dragon worlds and returned them to the way they were before, while Gnasty remained defeated(meanwhile in the Forgotten lands a young rabbit sorceress in training collapsed while muttering "There I fixed my mistake.")

"Looks like it's fixed." Spyra said looking around before a familiar voice interrupted.

"Excuse me." The voice said causing Spyra, Cynder, and Hotaru to look around as Sparx flew up to them. "Hey, my name is Sparx. I tried to find some help after all the dragons, including my buddy Spyro was turned to Crystal, only for the two of you to free them all before I could find any help. But now I can't find Spyro. I've been asking around, and noone else has either, I heard one of you is Spyro's cousin, that I had never heard of before, plus you freed the dragons, so I've got to ask if you've seen him?"

Spyra, Cynder and Hotaru looked at each other, before Spyro sighed, "Actually I'm not Spyro's cousin, but I do know what happened to him."

"What happened to him?" Sparx asked eyes narrowed, "And why does everyone think you are his cousin?"

"When Spyro was turned to crystal," Spyra said, "he broke out on his own, but when he did he was different."

"Different how?" Sparx asked.

"He had a different color scheme." Spyra said. "A different body shape, and most importantly, for some reason still not known he had been turned into a girl. At the time I was to embarrased to tell anyone, so I pretended to be my own cousin, and used the name Spyra instead of Spyro. If you dont believe me then you, a dress, and Isa's third birthday."

"S...S...Spyro!" Sparx said in shock.

"It's Spyra now." She replied. "Especially when me and Cynder were linked by Cosmos to save her. It was only possible due to my being turned into a girl weakening the gender barrier enough for Cosmos to break it and force us to link anyway, but it will be five years before the barrier repairs itself enough for either of us to survive the strain me turning back into a guy would put on it. Which means it would be at least five years before I could possibly turn back into a guy. And by now I'm used to it, and have decided to stay female permanently. Don't tell anyone though. I'm still to embarrased to let anyone other then close friends like you, Cynder, and our new bonded dragonfly Hotaru know, and before you ask male and female dragonflies can't bond, so you can still be my friend, but not my bonded dragonfly unless you find away to turn into a girl and join us that way."

"No thanks. I like being a guy. But about keeping it secret..." Sparx said backing up slightly before pointing at the forgotten Bob the camera dragon. "You just told me on live tv. There is no keeping it secret."

"I'm never going to live this down am I?" Spyra asked as Cynder came over and patted her back.

"Maybe." Cynder said. "We are the heroes of the dragon lands. That's got to give you some leeway."

"You're right." Spyra chirped perking up before ending the interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part one. Next is the prologue for Ripto's Rage, before starting the story itself.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue of Ripto's Rage,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Spyro the Dragon
> 
> As a reminder I will be using random number generator to choose which story is next. Which next is one of the new stories, specifically the Zelda one which took awhile to get to the location to start writing.

It has been a year since Spyra and Cynder saved the dragon lands, and they had been waiting for the next big event they had been told to expect. Plus Cosmo, as an apology for turning Spyro into Spyra used a spell on Spyra and Cynder that let's them switch between regular flame and Super Flame at will.

Currently, Spyra, Cynder, and Hotaru were in the rain waiting for it to stop, while Sparx had went to a village of dragonflies the gnorcs that now work for the dragons after Gnasty Gnorcs defeat(they even made an amusement park at dragon shores) had told the dragons about to try to get them to agree to be bonded with the dragon eggs when they hatched next year.

"Is this rain ever going to stop?" Cynder asked. "I've forgotten what the sun looks like."

"We should go on vacation." Spyra said also tired of the rain. "Somewhere warm, somewhere sunny."

"There!" Hotaru said pointing to a nearby portal.

"Dragon Shores!" Spyra said. "Yeah we haven't been there in a while."

"Then let's go." Taking off followed by Spyra and Hotaru all three entering the portal at the same time.

**Meanwhile**

In the world of Avalar a fauna named Elora is helping The Professor around a portal.

"Is it working Professor?" Elora asked

"Almost...just a few more adjustments to these orbs." He said.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." A nearby cheetah named Hunter said. "Bringing a dragon here could just make Ripto more angry!"

"Calm down Hunter." Elora said. "And stop fidgeting."

"But you saw the Professor's book." Hunter said, before doing several poses. "They have claws like THIS! And teeth like THIS! And they breath fire like THIS! They sound much more dangerous then Ripto."

"That's exactly the point." Elora said. "A dragon is our only chance of stopping Ripto, and you know it."

"It's working...It's working..." The Professor suddenly said as the orbs started floating. "I've got a dragon."

Suddenly to dragons and a dragonfly flew out, tumbling together and ending up face first in each others privates with Cynder on top.

"Sorry." They both said seperating with both blushing in embarrassment, before seeing Elora, Hunter, and the Professor. Staring at them.

"Hi." Sprya said. "Which way is the beach?"

"Hey stop staring." Cynder said when they just continued to stare. "Haven't you ever seen a pair of young dragons before."

"Young dragons." Elora said before Hunter could.

"Yeah." Spyra chirped. "Were only 11, we've got years before we are full grown, especially since dragons live for centuries.

They were about to continue when the portal exploded, and a magic user named Ripto walked up with two dinosaurs named Crush, and Gulp.

"Well, well..." He said. "Someone forgot to invite me to the party."

He then spotted Spyra and Cynder and growled. "Drgons. I hate Dragons!"

He then raised his glowing scepter, only for Spyra and Cynder to both blast it with a Super Flame at the same time, causing him to drop it, as it exploded, destroying Crush and Gulp, while Ripto himself only survived by using them as a living shield.

"You'll pay for that!" Ripto said hands glowing. "You took away my minions, so I'll use a corruption spell my master taught me when I was learning magic to turn one of you into my minion instead."

He then sent blasts at all of them, which they dodged, until Spyra tripped, and just as she was about to be hit, Cynder jumped in the way and took the blast, filling her with corruption, as she started growing, and growing until she became the Terror of the Skies, she had barely avoided becoming before.

"Haha!" Ripto laughed jumping on her back as they left. "With this I will rule Avalar once her training is completed."

"CYNDER!!!" Spyra cried starting after her, but being unable to catch up.

"I'm sorry." Elora said. "We brought you here to save us, only to get her corrupted by Ripto."

"Then I'll just have to remove the corruption." Spyra said determined while remembering what she knew of Cynder's home world, and how that worlds Spyro would have saved her from corruption if he had lived, and she had never ended up here.

"But she's so scary now." Hunter said. "And we dont know where they went."

"Theres only one place it could be." Elora said, "the arena at the castle. Luckily you have time before the training is complete. You will need to collect the talismans, to get to her, as well as the orbs to eventually get back home. There are some around here, so I'll meet you in Summer Forest."

With that Elora left to find the talisman and orbs in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting this part of the story the elements will be learnt, Cynder was corrupted so she could eeventually get the dark elements, one element when freed the other elements later.
> 
> Also after the corruption is purified from Cynder, and later Spyra(who will be corrupted during the autumn plains section) should I have Cynders color become purple, and Spyra's purple color return?


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Spyro the Dragon.
> 
> As a reminder I will be using random number generator to choose which story is next. Which next is Fairy Gamer Ash.
> 
> Also because there is a poll on Partner Ashvee, I will tell you that the updates after that are Calico Cat, Polyjuice Cat, Fairy Gamer Ash, Spyro, Zelda, and finally Partner Ashvee when the poll ends.

Spyra and Hotaru made their way through the area and came across Pogo the Gem Cutter.

"Hi." He said. "Welcome to Glimmer! Unfortunately for us, a mob of lizards just showed up and started stealing all our gems. Can you stop them? If you can find my friend Twitchy, he'll reward you for helping us out."

"Alright." Spyra said searching the area and destroying 6 enemies while collecting 125 gems, before meeting a fairy named Zoe.

"Hi. I'm a friend of Elora's, she asked me to help you out. Whenever you find me, I'll do this." Zoe said zapping her. "That zap makes it so if you fail, you get to start again from here, like a do over. See you around."

Spyra then continue down the tunnel and into a large cavern. After defeating all the monsters(leaving a bear holding a moneybags since he wasn't a monster) she talked to Whiskers the Gem Cutter by the ladder.

"We gem cutter's are a bit too short to climb these ladders..." Whiskers said. "Looks like you are too. After you learn to climb, come back to glimmer to get the gems above the ladder."

"Sure." Spyra said, looking at the ladder, and leaving after seeing that she had no chance of climbing it, before noticing Hotaru and stopping after getting an idea. "Hey, Hotaru, can you fly up there and collect the gems?"

"You got it." Hotaru said flying up and collecting the gems, before also flying across the cavern to a tall ledge she noticed and collected the gems there too, while Spyra talked to the bear, who was named Moneybags.

"Ah, you must be one of the dragons everyone is talking about." He said. "Well dragon or not, I'm afraid there is a small fee to open this bridge. It will cost you 100 of your gems to cross."

"Fine." Spyra grumbled, upset about having to pay to get across, since like all dragons she likes to hoard. 

"Thank you." Moneybags said, "You can now use the bridge whenever you want, free of charge! I hope we meet again when you have even more gems..."

With that, the bridge expanded, while Spyra got rid of her frustration by launching a Superflame at one of the six hanging lights, causing it to shoot a beam of light at the central gem on the ceiling, which in turn made Spyra grin and shoot the other five as well, causing the central gem to glow with light, and making Roo the gem cutter call down from where he was stuck above the ladder.

"Thanks for helping us light the lamps." Roo said as Spyra approached the bottom of the ladder and looked up at Roo. "For awhile I was afraid we were going to have to cancel tonight's baseball game. Here, somebody mixed this orb in with the baseballs, and you'll need all of them to get home using the super portal in Winter Tundra."

With that Roo dropped the orb down to Spyra who caught it, and placed it into her inventory. Spyra then headed down the tunnel, where she met with Twitchy in a room at the end.

"Thanks for helping us fight off the lizards. Please take this Talisman of Glimmer as a sign of our gratitude." Twitchy said giving Spyra the Talisman as a portal appeared next to him. "This magic portal next to me will take you to Summer Forest, one of the home worlds of Avalar. There's also more gems, lizards, and a couple more orbs if you continue outside this room here in Glimmer usi g the side tunnel back there."

"Thanks." Spyra said wanting to go on, but remembering what Roo said about needing the orbs to get home, she made her way outside, and after defeating all the enemies, got a total of 400 gems(minus the 100 given to Moneybags), and an orb from Kanga for lighting the lamps(the same way as previously, but usi g the Superfly powerup to get the ability to free fly, and one from Bunga for destroying the 6 small lizards all over Glimmer that were teasing him. Afterwards she headed through the portal to Summer Forest.

Once there she met up with Elora, who had just watched moneybags be expelled from the Summer Forest Castle, before noticing Spyra come out the portal behind her.

"Oh, hello. We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves before. My name Is Elora." Elora said.

"Hi." Spyra said. "I'm Spyra. What are you some kind of goat?"

"I'm a fawn you dork." Elora said.

"Oh, sorry." Spyra said. "So I got the talisman and 3 orbs from Glimmer. How do I use them?"

"There are 14 Talismans in Avalar." Elora said. "And they are all magical. If we can collect enough of them, they can be used to remove the barrier preventing access to Ripto. While you need all 120 orbs to get home using the Super Portal in Winter Tundra."

"Then I'll collect the talismans and orbs, stop Ripto, and most importantly free Cynder." Spyra declared.

At that point Hunter the Cheetah came running out of the portal.

"Hunter, where have you been?" Elora asked.

"Oh, I got a little lost." Hunter said.

"Spyra is gonna help us collect the talismans." Elora told him. "All you have to do is go to the Avalar worlds and convince the inhabitants to give you their talisman. You can keep them in your guidebook."

"Hey I could do that." Hunter said before glaring at Spyra. "Why doesn't the dragon just torch Ripto?"

"Hunter you can't even keep track of your running shoes." Elora said rolling her eyes as Hunter looked at his feet, and noticed his shoes were indeed gone. "How can we trust you with 14 talismans and 120 orbs."

"Not to mention I also have to save Cynder." Spyra said glaring back. "You know, the dragon enslaved by Ripto's magic."

"Don't remind me." Hunter said shaking.

"Whatever." Spyra said as she and Elora went on their way while ignoring him.


End file.
